Sunset Kisses Only Hope
by Unconditionally Yours
Summary: Jean Girard watches the sunset. Don't read if you don't like M/M. Kissing and some cute dialogue.


_WAIT._

_If you don't like male on male kissage, then get the F outta here._

_This is Ricky/Jean (__Talladega Nights__) fanfiction, so everyone can SUCK IT._

_Only if you want to. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own __Talladega Nights__, Jean Girard or Ricky Bobby. Unfortunately._

_ON WITH THE STORY._

"I will never shake your hand. Ever." Jean felt inwardly wounded, although he didn't expect a handshake from the man who had hated him ever since the first note of jazz music that brought them together. There was a moment of silence before Ricky spoke again. "But I will give you this." Jean would've expected anything -- anything, but what came next was the one of the most shocking things of his life. Ricky grabbed his shoulders and pulled Jean into an earth-shattering kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever, even if it really only lasted a couple of seconds. Jean didn't know how to react at first -- and then he kissed back without thinking, wanting more than ever to kiss Ricky the way he would like... even if Ricky was extremely straight and probably wouldn't even think about Jean again. When the kiss ended, Jean was still extremely shoked and quite excited as he looked up at Ricky, who was patting his arm and smiling at him. He said the first and only thing that came to his mind.

"Sir, you taste of America." Ricky draped Jean's arm around his own waist and they both waved to the cheering crowd.

The kiss was the only thing Jean could think of later that night. The wonderful way Ricky's lips felt pressed against his own, and the way his chest exploded from the amount of passion the kiss witheld. His stomach was in knots from the way he remembered Ricky's hands roaming up his back and clutching Jean to himself as if he'd never let go. Jean hugged himself as he walked outside for his nightly walk. Ever since the first night in America, he would go to the park and sit under a tree to watch the sunset. It truly was the prettiest part of America, the way the oranges meshed with the reds and yellows and left the sky tinted pink before all the stars glazed the sky. It was probably a nicer sight in France, he decided as an afterthought, and walked to a tree to sit under. His thoughts kept him so busy that he hardly noticed when someone walked up next to him and leaned against the tree.

Jean looked up at the tall man whom he couldn't stop thinking about. "Ricky?" The American sat down.

"Hey, Girard." Jean smiled at the vacant look on Ricky's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the sunset. It helps me think." Jean hugged his legs to his chest.

"About the race? Are you upset about losing?" Ricky asked. Jean scoffed and raised his eyebrows.

"Something like that, yes." Jean whispered, resting his chin on his knees. Ricky placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. How could he not know? You can't just kiss a person like that and not expect them to have feelings about it. Jean's stomach flipped as Ricky began stroking his back comfortingly. Jean turned to face Ricky. "Why did you kiss me?" The words came out before he could think.

"I don't know." Ricky answered lamely, taking his hand back to run his fingers through his hair. "I think... maybe it was something I needed to do, you know?" Jean didn't, but he nodded yes anyway.

"It was a good kiss." Jean admitted, smiling. Ricky chuckled, but said nothing. The sun was close to setting now and Jean stared in awe as the colours blended to make such a brilliant view. Jean took in a big breath of air and breathed out, looking at Ricky. Their eyes locked for a moment before Jean puckered his lips slightly. He leaned into Ricky's open arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Ricky's hands snaked up Jean's back and his lips parted to let the kiss deepen. Jean took advantage of Ricky's open mouth and slipped his tongue in, finding the American's tongue and massaging it with his own. Ricky held Jean close to him, leaving no space between them what-so-ever, and Jean's legs wrapped around Ricky's waist.

"What happened to Gregory?" Ricky asked, breaking the kiss. Jean pressed his forehead against Ricky's and sighed.

"I could ask the same about Susan." He breathed. Ricky kissed Jean softly and grabbed Jean's chin.

"She left me. Didn't want to get between mine and your love." He chuckled. Jean smiled and brought a hand to Ricky's face.

"Gregory thought you and I were having an affair." Jean laughed, kissing Ricky and stroking his face softly. Ricky grabbed Jean's face and pulled him into a hard kiss. Jean smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ricky's neck. The sun had set long ago and the stars sprinkled half-light onto their faces. Jean fell back into the grass as Ricky straddled him, and smiled to himself. Finally he could be with his American lover.


End file.
